


Less than ideal in more ways than one [Traducción]

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, spoilers 1x08
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La suerte de Tom es una mezcla de lo fantástico y lo horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than ideal in more ways than one [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [less than ideal in more ways than one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101949) by [queenoftheiceandsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheiceandsnow/pseuds/queenoftheiceandsnow). 



> NdA: Ni siquiera estoy segura de que es esto, de verdad, sólo estoy jugando con estos personajes y esperando que la 2ª temporada me de romance "queer" canon, porque dejar aquí a Neil con un Tom herido es una receta para una bella historia de amor LBR (Lets be real).
> 
> NdT: Gracias a queenoftheiceandsnow por permitirme traducirlo, y a Libia por corregirlo (otra vez).

El tipo al lado de él –un hombre judío, con su hija– sigue diciendo cosas tranquilizadoras entre las miradas preocupadas de los demás, y Tom lo aprecia pero él no está realmente comprando todo el asunto de "todo irá bien". Está empapado en su propia sangre y cree que ha visto a su abuela muerta en más de una ocasión, en los últimos treinta minutos, lo que es, cuanto menos, desalentador.

El supone que no es el peor forma de irse. Realmente nunca pensó que sobreviviría a la guerra, de todos modos, fue herido en un acto del deber, salvando a tantas personas como pudo, lo cual le parece una manera bastante razonable y honorable de morir.

Cuando el camión da un frenazo se siente un poco como si fuera a vomitar, se pregunta dónde están. ¿Tal vez en una casa segura? No está seguro de si hay siquiera una alrededor, pero no puede hacer daño tener la esperanza de que es algún lugar dirigido por personas en las que pueden confiar. Oye la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe, escucha crujidos de pasos en la grava como si Neil rodeara el camión.

"Jesucristo."

Suena loco y trastornado, lo cual es en parte favorecedor y exasperante, si tuviera fuerza se sentaría y le daría un puñetazo en la nariz por el bandazo. Como no tiene, sólo deja escapar un gemido, porque la mano que ha estado presionando contra su herida de bala durante todo el viaje, se ha ido, y eso provoca una ola de dolor que se expande a través de su estómago. Las personas a su alrededor se apresuran para salir de la camioneta, clamando por algún tipo de instrucción, y él asume que lo conseguirán, pero después Neil les está diciendo "Esperen, por un demonio” y se mete en el camión, frunciendo el ceño más que nunca.

Él afloja la camisa empapada de sangre de Tom, separando la tela manchada lo suficiente como para ver el inflamado, irregular agujero en su abdomen, y no puede ocultar la mirada de preocupación que parpadea en sus rasgos. En lo personal, Tom no puede resistir la tentación de hacer chistes.

"Hey, hey, primero cómprame una bebida. Soy una tipa con clase, ya sabes." Grazna alrededor del sabor de cobre en su lengua, y Neil tiene cara de querer dejarlo desangrarse en la parte trasera del camión. Eso es suficiente para que Tom sonría como si no tuviera un agujero en su torso.

"Tu suerte es jodidamente horrible." dice Neil mientras presiona un pañuelo sobre la herida. Un sonido de dolor se ve atrapado en la garganta de Tom y lo ahoga, está mordiendo el interior de la mejilla y cerrando los ojos.

"Sí." Suspira después de que el dolor disminuyera un poco, y deja su cabeza de nuevo en el suelo. "Está bien. No es una mala manera de morir."

"¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de la muerte?" pregunta Neil, y Tom abre los ojos, entornándolos con incredulidad. No se ve como si estuviera jugando con él.

"No creo que puedas, uh... salvarme solo con tu terquedad, aquí, Neil,"

Por medio segundo, cree que una mirada de angustia parpadea en el rostro de Neil. Sus ojos se encuentran (está bastante seguro de que esta es la última vez que va a ver sus ojos) y abre la boca para hablar, pero alguien se aclara la garganta tan cortésmente como le es posible. Tom no se molesta lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y ver quién está hablando, mantiene sus ojos en Neil, pero suena como una mujer.

"Yo era una enfermera," dice ella, su acento es marcado pero fácil de entender, "en la Gran Guerra. Puedo ayudarlo."

Bien Ale-jodida-luya.

Toma los esfuerzos combinados de Neil y el único hombre en buena forma del camión para llevar a Tom a la casa segura, a la vez que Ada, la enfermera, le regañaba y chasqueaba la lengua. No está satisfecha con nada de esto, al parecer. Ya son dos. Para cuando está recostado sobre la mesa despejada, Tom se siente como si estuviera flotando, lo que, como sabe, no es bueno y lo hace preocuparse más de lo que realmente quiere dejar ver. Él mantiene su expresión en blanco tanto como puede manejar mientras Ada se apresura alrededor, diciéndole a la gente lo que deben encontrar para ella y que hacer. No Cree que alguien lo juzgaría por estar visiblemente molesto, teniendo en cuenta que hay luz brillando en sus órganos internos y que el dolor punzante que simplemente no se da por vencido es cada vez más difícil de ignorar, pero es terco en los peores momentos y este está demostrando ser uno de ellos.

Ada está de vuelta escoltada por Neil, haciendo preguntas que Neil no puede responder, enfadándose porque tratar con espías es un dolor en el culo cuando estás tratando de ser útil. Tom siente lástima por ella.

Le alisa el cabello de la frente de una manera extrañamente reconfortante, después encuentra su pulso y hace una mueca.

"¿Cuánta morfina hay ahí?" pregunta, una pregunta por la que ha estado esperando una respuesta en la última hora. "Va a necesitar algo para el dolor."

"No es la cantidad ideal, creo que no." Neil responde, y Ada chasquea la lengua de nuevo.

"Lo he hecho con menos."

Tom siente la aguja como si le administra mucha más morfina de la que se le permite. No toma demasiado tiempo para que empiece a hacer efecto, y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo hace. Deja que sus ojos pesados se cierren y se pregunta si Ada será capaz de salvarlo.

"Él no puede dormir, no es seguro." dice, y revoca la fe que tenía en ella, sintiéndose moderadamente ofendido. Se pregunta si no debería dormir sólo para fastidiarla, ahora.

"Vamos, Tom, ya la escuchaste. Los ojos abiertos." Dice Neil, sorprendentemente suave. Hay una pesada mano cálida en su hombro, una presión constante, y cuando no responde a ella, se mueve a su cuello. Un pulgar roza su mejilla, y Tom obliga a sus ojos estar abiertos por pura incredulidad y sorpresa, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz.

Neil sonríe, sólo un poco.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" le pregunta Tom, y está sorprendido por lo débil que suena su propia voz.

Neil mira a Ada por una respuesta, y no ha movido su mano todavía.

"Voy a hacer lo que pueda." dice sin rodeos, las mangas enrolladas por encima de sus codos y una mirada sombría en su rostro, que es más o menos la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Ella no pierde más tiempo, frotando sus manos hasta que son de color rosa y luego volviendo a la mesa con determinación en sus ojos. No es tan malo al principio. Ada le dice a Neil qué conseguir y cuándo, ~~y~~ trabaja de forma rápida y no puede sentir mucho de nada. ~~Él~~ no quería correr el riesgo de mirar porque sabe que va a perder el conocimiento si lo hace, por lo que se queda quieto y cuenta los paneles de madera del techo. Piensa que podría ser peor.

A continuación, se pone peor.

Neil estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que la cantidad de morfina no era la  ideal. Comienza a desaparecer bastante rápido, y cuando Ada le da más es sólo lo suficiente para evitar que se muerda la lengua. En algún lugar en medio de ello alguien agarra su mano, y ni siquiera está seguro de cuánto puede ayudar apretar los dedos de alguien, pero ayuda a sujetarlo. Aún así, morir está empezando a parecer una muy buena opción para el momento en el que Ada se endereza y admira su trabajo.

"He hecho todo lo posible y luce prometedor." dice, y se las arregla para hacer un vago zumbido en respuesta. "¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?"

Tom está confundido por eso, porque no le ha preguntado si tiene miedo de escalpelos, pinzas y lo que demonios hubiera estado usando en él, y está francamente demasiado delicado y adolorido para echar un vistazo a lo que ha estado haciendo, de todos modos. Se le ocurre un segundo después que ella está hablando con Neil, cuando él responde con torpeza un rápido "no". Asumió que Neil había ido a calmar a sus civiles rescatados, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Es sólo entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es la mano de Neil la que ha estado sosteniendo. ~~~~

El pensamiento hace que su pecho de un incómodo apretón y gira la cabeza para mirarlo, en parte para comprobar y en parte para distraerse de la sensación de tirón en su sección media mientras Ada le cose.

Había parecido extenuado por días, desde que Harry fue herido y  conocieron el operador de radio alemana, pero Tom no se ha dado cuenta particularmente hasta ahora. Él mira hacia abajo y considera el vendaje en la mano de Neil, y aprieta involuntariamente cuando siente un dolor agudo de una nueva puntada.

"Dios, espero que estés casi terminando, porque la morfina lo está." Dice débilmente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

Escucha a Neil hacer un ruido que podría ser una risa mal disimulada, y se encuentra a sí mismo con ganas de sonreír.


End file.
